What I Really See
by Anguish of My Love
Summary: The last fic of the trilogy with Different and Not So Perfect, After All. Buttercup had always hid a secret. And it includes her relationship with Butch. And it wouldn't be complete without a very special day. Geenlove and implied red and bluelove


Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls. Just the story idea.

ButchxButtercup

* * *

I was always the last one. The last one to go out to the mall. The last one to be given a gift from Bubbles's or Bloss's friends. But most of all, the last one to find out and understand about others' and my own feelings.

At least, that's what people think. I make a very good impression on others that I'm ignorant to emotions. And when I say good, I mean really good. All my friends, Professor, my sisters, they don't know a _thing_ about my frontage. They all think I'm oblivious. Well, they got another thing coming.

I see _exactly _what others' feel. I knew about Bubs and Boomer's affection ever since they met. Yup, that's how long they loved each other. Not really, at first it was just a silly crush. I could read it in Boomer's eyes. The first thing he thought of when he saw Bubbles was _She's kinda cute. _How I knew? Maybe I was just really observant with these kinda stuff. Heck, even Bloss's and Brick's feelings were obvious to me. I think Bubs already has an idea, but it's much more deeper than what she thinks. I'm the only one aware of how much people feel for another.

People always thought they were the only one who knows what they think. But they're certainly wrong. Their thoughts and feelings are as clear as day to me. I was privileged to have eyes that can see things like this so vividly. Blossom, she also has sharp eyes. But hers aren't cut out for what _I _see. That's a huge benefit, you know.

But sometimes, I wish I didn't have that advantage. I learn things I would never want to. Some of them are disgusting, some get on my nerves, while some I just really don't like. Don't make me explain, I'd rather not think about it. _Shudders_. Stupid memories. They're gonna haunt my nightmares again.

But don't get the wrong idea. I'm still really grateful for it. It makes me feel like I know _way_ much more than people give me credit for. Make me feel good about myself. Selfish, I know, but it's true. Mind you, it's not like I can help it if it's true.

But you know, if you ask people around me, they'd say I'm pretty transparent with how I feel with Butch. That's intended, too. It goes with the whole ignorant facade. If people find out about how I feel, they might get through my front. Sure, I've done a pretty good job with it. But it might break if I get a little careless with it. That's possible if a part of what my mask gets loose, i.e. my affections for Butch.

And before you ask, I know about his affections for me. I don't need sharp eyes to. Everyone knows about it. He's not entirely aware of it, though. That's one of the reasons it's so noticeable. He's not conscious of it so he doesn't do anything. He unconsciously flirts with me. He tends to blush when I'm there. And he treats me differently than others.

I dunno why he thinks of me like that, though. There's nothing special about me. I may be a superhero kinda girl, but that's it. I'm an absolute tomboy. I'm not the prettiest girl around, I look like your average teenage girl. I'm more of a best friend than a lover for him. Sure, we're counterparts, but that doesn't mean we're technically perfect for each other. I can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, we're not meant for each other.

Ugh, I'm gonna stop there. I don't want to ruin this with stupid thoughts.

I'm pretty sure you don't know I get silly fantasies. Yes, that means Butch will suddenly appear out of nowhere and show to me a _huge_ bouquet of roses. He'll declare his love for me and kiss me oh so passionately. And there's this fantasy about him being my Prince Charming. Well, most girls get that anyway.

Sometimes, I wonder if he ever daydreams about the two of us. Maybe, he's completely made up his mind that I don't like him like _that_. Unlike me, he's absolutely dense. Really, though, there's a chance he might think I don't have any feelings whatsoever for him, except for friendship. Most people think that, I would know. But I'm not sure about Butch. He's one of those hard-to-understand people. I can read people, sure, but not as in _completely_. All the same, I sometimes wish I could.

Back to the topic, I wish he didn't think like that. If he did, he might not believe me when I confess, whenever _that_ is. And besides, if he thinks like that, problems are _definitely_ going to rise within our relationship.

I never did like complicated things. Love's a very good example of it, too. But I just can't seem to avoid it. So as much as possible I'll keep it as simple and problem-free as possible. But, it's going to be hard, and I might not be able to accomplish it.

But, if Butch's along with me, I guess I'll be able to live through that.

* * *

Why did my skateboard have to beak?!

As of right now, I'm officially hating all squirrels alive. Ugh, because of them, my skateboard's formally ruined. And my legs are throbbing, too. My gym teacher made us run the whole school for two minutes! Seriously, TWO!! My life is just so much of a hell sometimes. What did I ever do to deserve this? That was rhetorical, don't you _dare_ answer that.

So anyways, I'm heading to the arcades, as always.

Most probably, I'll end up seeing Butch again. It's our sure meeting place. I go there to play. He goes there for the same reason and so that we'll 'coincidentally' see each other. Such an old school idea, but somehow cute to me.

I'm here at the arcades already, that was faster and less painful than I thought. OW! Stupid, just because I mentioned pain, my legs are sore again. Just ignore it, just ignore it, just ignore it.

"I _hate_ coach."

"You're not the only one." See, I told you. Butch goes here so we can have time for each other. Sorta.

"'Sup, Butch? The usual?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Sure, I guess."

As much as my thighs were screaming for me to sit down, we walked to arcade and headed for a game we usually played. It was about the police and gun things, just so you know. I guess we got addicted to it. I'm not exactly sure why, though. Maybe, it was because that was the place we actually met. You know, after they decided they quit being villains and the whatnot.

So we're playing the game right now. I'm not really in the mood for it. I look towards Butch in the corner of my eye. He seemed so caught up in the game.

"Hey, Butch,"

"Hn?" I made a mistake, he _is_ caught up.

"Ya know, I love you, too."

_That_ certainly got his attention. Cause when I said that he let go of the gun he was gripping for his life a while ago. And he especially resembled a gaping fish. Well, not really, but his eyes were really, as in _really_, wide. And his mouth was slightly hanging. But of course, it wouldn't be complete with a bright red blush. He was just adorable, I could squeal. But that's not me.

"Uhm, Butch?"

We stood there for a second. Another second. Another one. And another.

And finally, after what felt like five minutes he looked over me. And a millisecond later, he was gripping my shoulders. As in really hard. I would've cringed if I wasn't so surprised.

"B-Butch?" I never thought I had such a small voice before.

"What did you say?" His eyes seemed so pleading now. Like he was hanging on a dangling piece of hope. He was so unsure and afraid right now. His eyes are telling me he wished, no needed for this to be real.

I couldn't help but smile warmly. "I said I love you, too, Butch."

After that, the next thing I knew was that Butch Jojo was hugging me like there was no tomorrow. He was whispering 'I love you's over and over again. His voice had a certain waver I was so sure he was crying.

So this is what fairytales are like.

* * *

The last of the trilogy. I like how this ended. Oh and sorry if it took longer than what I expected. I had temporary writer's block. So, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
